


Sharp Smiles

by freebird97



Series: Spooktober [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: College AU, F/M, Vampire AU, also him teasing his lover with his fangs? yessir!, listen I just wanted to write my fave boy as a cheeky damphir, vamp!Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: Akira and you have been dating for little more than a month, but, he comes clean to you about who he is with barely any hesitation.





	Sharp Smiles

“So wait, what about sunlight? Vampires usually burn in it, right?”

Akira hums softly, continuing his gentle caresses through your hair. “Yes and no. It all depends on the vampire’s lineage. Those born from vampire families do not burn, while those that have been forcefully turned do. And then there are those that are born from human and vampire relationships—dhampirs, which is what I am—that do not burn in sunlight because of their human parentage.”

“Ah, I see.” He’s answered all your questions now, leaving your curiositycontent.

You’re still surprised he decided to tell you what he is. You’ve only been dating for a month, and have only known him collectively for half a year, making it very little time of knowing one another at all. Yet, not even an hour ago he decided to reveal to you what you had only just begun to suspect; that he’s only partially human.

_“Y/N, I think it’s time I be forthright with you about who I am...”_

_That’s what he had started out with as you both gently sat down on the twin sized bed in your college dorm. He had grabbed your hands when he said that, gently holding them in his own almost as if he was being careful to not break you. He wasn’t looking at you and instead seemed to be chewing on the inside of his mouth, his face lined with apprehension._

_You raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent as you waited for him to speak. Distantly, you could hear the chatter of other college students going about the end of their day. You paid their conversations no mind, however, solely focused on your boyfriend and what he had to say._

_“I...” He swallowed thickly, nostrils flaring as he exhaled sharply. “I’m not human. Fully.”_

_ You stared at him, unblinking. Slowly, a halfhearted and slightly amused smile crept up. “I kind of already guessed that, Akira. Or at least, started to.” _

_ His eyes had went wide, his gaze finally meeting your’s. “What?” _

_You laughed a little, squeezing his hands. “It wasn’t all that obvious, but you know how much I like to read. I eventually started to wonder when I heard about the murders of all those terrible people. So, I decided to look up some things, and well... Though, I expected you to be fully inhuman altogether.”_

You had been right. Akira had confirmed soon after that his thirst had been the cause of those deaths. Most people would’ve been frightened upon hearing that he’s a vampire—well, half-vampire—yet, it didn’t bother you in the slightest. You actually wanted to thank him for draining those people dry, for they had been nothing but scum of the earth; murderers, rapists, and many other terrible people met a fate they deserved thanks to Akira.

Slowly, you open your eyes. Your gaze immediately meets Akira’s, his gaze intense. He blinks slowly, stopping his hand at the base of your neck. “Is something wrong, treasure?”

You shake your head, snuggling closer to him. He’s so warm, a much needed comfort to fight back against the chill of autumn. That hand at your nape trails down your back, then secures itself at the small of it. You barely hold back a shiver as it traverses it’s way down.

“...I think I have just one more question.”

Akira chuckles, drawing circles on your lower back absentmindedly. “Your curiosity knows no bounds. Ask away.”

You purse your lips, debating if you truly want to ask the question on your mind or not. After some deep thought for a silent minute you open your mouth and inquire quietly, “have you ever bitten someone besides a criminal? Perhaps... a lover?”

When Akira doesn’t answer right away, you move your head to look up at him. No expression can be seen on his face, but you can tell by the look in his gray eyes he’s deep in thought. Tentatively, you call out his name, but he still doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even react to it, in fact, which worries you just a tad.

_Have I overstepped my boundaries? Oh god, I hope not!_

You pull your lower lip between your teeth, biting the flesh nervously. However, before you can worry more than you already are, you find the hand at your back moving to your waist, it pushing you flat against the bed.

You gasp as Akira straddles you. One hand is beside your head while the other traces a path down your arm. Goosebumps rise on your arms, and they only travel further when Akira grins down at you.

_Those are...!_

His full-toothed grin reveals his fangs. He hadn’t revealed them to you before, stating they weren’t anything special. However, in the here and now seeing them makes your heart flutter. 

“I haven’t.  _But_ .” Akira lowers his head towards your neck. Your heart jumps up to your throat, keeping you from breathing properly. When his lips brush against your skin you can’t hold back a shiver this time. “I could change that right now...”

You’re frozen in place, heart beating erratically. You can practically feel the amusement rolling off him even when he begins to bless your skin with short kisses. He trails these kisses all across your neck, then pauses after making the descent back down to where you know the jugular vein lies. Akira hesitates there, his warm breath fanning across the spot. You open your mouth to say something, but, it’s stopped by a gasp.

Akira bites the skin, causing the gasp to fly from your lips. He doesn’t bite hard enough to puncture the flesh with his fangs, but you still feel them all the same. You call out your boyfriend’s name, well, more like you stutter it out. This elicits another chuckle from the male that oozes amusement.

Akira pulls away, looking down at you. You know he finds the cherry blush staining your cheeks to be even more amusing, for he grins again, showing off his still visible fangs. “I jest, sweetheart. I won’t bite you without your express permission.”

You glare halfheartedly at him, still blushing. “You did just bite me.”

He shakes his head, smirking and still amused. “You know what I mean. Now...”He moves his hand from your arm to your warm cheek, his expression morphing into a look of such adoration that it has your heartbeat skyrocketing once again. “May I kiss you, darling?”

You raise your arms, encircling them around his neck. A shy nod is all the answer he needs before he captures your lips in a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in spirit of Spooky Month! I may make this a short series, because why the heck not. Or I may just add chapters to this... Hm, I don’t know yet. Guess y’all will just have to stay tuned~.
> 
> Edit: I’ve decided to make this into a series.


End file.
